The Last Wave Goodbye
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: What I think could have happened after the last episode...I may continue it depending on how many people review it....


I just got the series for Easter and finished watching it yesterday

**I just got the series for Easter and finished watching it yesterday. I was saddened by the ending since there is no other season for **_**Invasion **_**we never really get to find out what happened. So here is what I think may have happened after the last episode…**

The Last Wave Goodbye

"Tom, what is it?" demanded Russell.

Tom turned away from the ocean slowly and gazed back at Russell, fear and guilt written all over his face. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Horror had grabbed his chest and squeezed hard, making it difficult to speak and even harder to breathe. He was just beginning to doubt what he had done.

"Larkin…" he breathed, hands trembling.

"What about Larkin, Tom?" asked Russell as he and Mariel approached Tom.

"She…she got shot," he replied, looking down at the blood on his white uniform shirt.

Russell's face turned pale.

"W…what?"

"Tom? Tom, what happened?" asked Mariel as she reached out to him.

"I…I thought taking her to the water might save her," he murmured, gazing into Mariel's eyes in desperation, "She was dying…"

Russell collapsed on the sand, grief-stricken. He put his head in his hands and his shoulders shook as he mourned for his beloved wife…and their baby.>>>>>

Early the next morning, Tom, Mariel, Russell, Dave, and the kids began walking up and down the coastline, searching for Larkin.

Russell ran to catch up with Tom. He grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"You'd better pray we find her," he hissed, angrily.

Tom's jaw tightened.

"I did what I thought was best."

Russell did not reply. He gave Tom another hard look before he turned and walked away.

Tom sighed wearily and gazed out into the water. They had been searching for over two hours now and there was still no sign of Larkin.

Suddenly, Tom froze in mid-stride. The early morning sunlight flitted strangely over a spot in the ocean several yards out. Tom narrowed his eyes against the glare and concentrated on the spot. It disappeared, only to reappear several feet closer.

"Larkin," whispered Tom in shock. His throat tightened with emotion. He cleared it.

"Larkin!" he yelled hoarsely.

Everyone else on the beach looked up in his direction and began to run over to him, calling to one another excitedly.

"Did you find her?" asked Dave as he stood beside Tom, hope shining in his big blue eyes.

"I…I think so."

The shape slowly began to emerge from the water, silhouetted against the sunrise. As it drew closer, Russell cried out with joy.

"Larkin!" >>>>>

They managed to lead Larkin back into the Underlay's house. Mariel led her into her bedroom and began to pull some clothes out of the closet. She helped Larkin put them on.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her.

"Different," murmured Larkin, slowly, "I'm okay…just, different."

Mariel nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, Larkin grabbed her stomach and cried out in pain.

"What is it?" asked Mariel, hurrying over to her.

"I…I think it's the baby!"

"But, you're baby's not due for a couple months!" exclaimed Mariel.

"Try telling that to the baby!" >>>>>

Everyone rushed Larkin to the hospital.

Mariel and Russell went into the room with her while everyone else waited in the lobby.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Kira and Rose and hugged them comfortingly. Tom and Dave paced anxiously back and forth across the room.

An hour later, Mariel walked back into the room, a bright smile on her face.

"Larkin has had a beautiful baby girl!" she announced, beaming happily.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, she's okay?" asked Tom, nervously.

"Yes, she's fine. And she would like to see you, Tom." >>>>>>>

Mariel led Tom into Larkin's room. Larkin looked up and smiled warmly at him. The baby lay in her arms and Russell sat by her side.

"Thank you," she whispered faintly, "You saved our lives."

Tom smiled slightly and glanced down at the floor. He was not so sure how thankful they would be once she realized what she and her child were now.

"You want to know what we named her?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah what is it?" asked Tom.

"Joy," replied Larkin, gazing fondly at her baby, "Because she'll still bring us joy…even in the dark days ahead."

Larkin's gaze clouded for a moment, uncertainty and fear flashing through her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"I'm sorry…about you two having to be, _different_, now," said Tom, quietly, "I couldn't think of any other way to save you."

Larkin smiled sadly at Tom.

"Its okay, Tom. We wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you. The future may be dark and uncertain, but as long as we have each other, we'll survive. We _have_ to…" >>>>>>

PLEASE REVIEW!!

I may continue this, it just depends on how many people like it and review it!


End file.
